


Declarations of Intent

by Chronolith



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [18]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Multi, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/pseuds/Chronolith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurai makes a decision. Anthy likes it. Belial does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations of Intent

Kurai tried very, very hard not to groan when she saw who was standing next to Utena. She failed, naturally.

Belial turned around and gave her a lazy smile. "Kurai. You seemed reluctant to introduce one to your new companions who have been occupying so much of your time. One felt it necessary to ... remedy the situation."

"I bet," Kurai muttered. Belial gifted her with a beatific smile. She smiled sweetly at Utena who was giving them the cutest confused looked. "Do you mind if we just took a minute, or twenty, to sort something out? Be back in just a few. kiss kiss."

She then grabbed Belial's arm and hustled them to a relatively secluded alcove. She was fairly certain the only reason that Belial, a Demon Lord, allowed her to drag hir around in such an undignified fashion was sheer bemusement, and perhaps amusement as well. Kurai glared at Belial. Belial contrived to look neither contrite nor even particularly amused.

"Just what," she hissed, "do you think you are doing here?"

"One said exactly what this one was doing. Remedying the situation."

Something moved inside Kurai. Something older and darker than her normal self. Something that was not amused with Belial's antics and something that was so very, very territorial.

"Look," she said in a low voice. "I know I'm just the foolish little bride that you managed to trick into marrying Lucifer, but understand this: this academy is mine and I will find ways of making you pay if you play with what is mine."

Belial decided that it would be tactful not to mention that the ground darkened and smoked in an alarming manner as Kurai spoke. So se noted something else, "You hair, your Highness, has gotten longer."

Se reached out and twinned silver strands around hir fingers. It was, in fact, longer, Kurai noticed. She also noticed that Belial no longer loomed over her quite so much. For a moment her heart quickened and terror thrilled through her. She was changing. Witch's fractured realm was changing her. But then she pushed that way. "They are mine, Belial."

Belial regarded her with narrowed eyes. "This fragmented place is no one's that it does not want to belong to," se observed.

"And in that, it is very like you," Kurai countered.

"Just so," se replied, startled into amusement.

"Kurai-san?" A quiet voice interrupted them. Kurai was gratified to see Belial look startled. She filed away for later reflection. There was not much in Heaven, Hell, or Assaih that could startle Belial.

"Anthy," Kurai took the other girl's hands in her own, ignoring Anthy's delicate blush. "I'd like to introduce you to a ..."

"Friend," Belial filled in and smiled charmingly at her when Kurai shot hir a suspicious look.

"Friend, then."

Anthy did that mildly disconcerting thing where she was Witch right under the surface, but not yet awake enough to mean anything, and then it was gone. She bowed politely. "It is a pleasure."


End file.
